


Because In an Empty Room, It Can be So Loud

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr: Breera Soulmate AU featuring smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because In an Empty Room, It Can be So Loud

“15 minutes. Bran’s leg was shaking and he looked at the ground. Fifteen minutes until he supposed meet his apparent soul mate. The thing was, Bran didn’t exactly _believe_ in soul mates. He believed in them in the sense, that yes- in fifteen minutes he would meet a somebody who had many things in common with them or some other stupid shit. But he knows better than to believe that this soulmate theory meant they would be together forever. His family was proof enough of that.

 Robb’s number had been at zero since the day he was born, Arya was born without numbers, Sansa’s soul mate had been _Joffrey Baratheon_ who’d beaten her into a pulp and left her for dead. His parents…. his mother’s soul mate had been his uncle Brandon and his father would never speak of his soul mate. Bran didn’t know if he’d ever even met them. So Bran wore long sleeves, and refused to let anybody ever see his time. Only his mother knew today was his day, and she hadn’t said anything about it. She knew how he felt.

Sitting in his meeting, Bran knew he was moments short of his time making a loud, beeping noise to signal that his soul mate had arrived but he wasn’t really in the mood for it. He pressed his hand to his wrist and hoped it would muffle the sound. Almost immediately after, he heard the distinct sound of a soulmate tattoo making itself known. Whipping around, Bran saw her.

She’s just entered the room, a small girl with wild curly black hair. She was very short, Bran supposed she’d only come to his chest. She looked around wildly, and her eyes landed on Bran. His heart lept into his chest. He grabbed his bag and quickly bolted from the room, pushing right past the girl without a word. He didn’t want anything to do with her, soul mates are nothing but trouble. 

She followed him out, her feet loud against the empty hallway. “Hey, wait!”

Bran whipped around, stepping towards her. He was right, she was short…. barely grazing his mid-chest. “What? Are you expecting some big romantic movie moment? Sorry. Not happening.”

“Wow, okay!” The girl held her hands up in defense. “What’s your deal? I don’t even know your name!” 

Bran huffed out an angry breath. “It’s Bran. Brandon Stark.”

“I’m Meera.” She said, holding her hand out. “Meera Reed.”

Bran shook her head but took it away quickly. “Look no offense, but I don’t believe in all this soul mate crap. Like, why does some stupid mark on my wrist get to tell me who I’m allowed to end my life with?”

Meera laughed, much to Bran’s surprise. “You don’t get it, do you? It’s not like that. My mother’s soul mate is her college best friend. My father’s soul mate was my cousin born seven years after he was. Your soul mate doesn’t mean you need to marry them.”

Bran thought to all his family’s misfortune with soul mates and sighed. “So you’re not expecting me to propose to you or some shit?”

Meera laughed again, and Bran found himself smiling at the sound. It was a nice one. “No, stupid. You’re what- seventeen? Nobody likes teen marriage.” 

“But do you want to get married… someday?” Bran narrowed his eyes when Meera laughed at him again. She laughed a lot. 

“I don’t know you well enough to answer that question. Seems like you’ll have to take me out.”

Bran smiled.

xxxxx

They pushed their way through the door of Meera’s house, her hand warm inside of his. She stopped suddenly and turned around, looking him deep in the eye. “That was a good movie.”

“Yeah….” He breathed out. Truthfully, he didn’t remember much of the movie after Meera had taken hold of his hand. Bran could not deny he was attracted to this girl, she was smart and beautiful and she laughed at everything. She seemed to be an old soul, and her soul matched his. Their souls craved each other. 

She was so short she had to jump into his arms to kiss him but Bran had known she was coming, catching her with ease before being backed up against the front door while she explored his mouth, hands tangling in his hair. 

“Your hair is really long.” She mumbled into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist to balance herself. “I like it.”

“Well, that’s good.” Bran spun them around so Meera was the one with her back up against the door and dropped his lips to neck, sucking a mark there. If you’d told him that morning that this is what he’d be doing with his soul mate once he met her, he wouldn’t have believed for a single second. But he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. 

He cupped Meera’s breast in his hand and she whimpered. His hips thursted forward, his hardening cock rubbing against her thigh. “Bran, the couch. Shit, the couch.”

But Bran had his own ideas, he lowered Meera back to the ground before crouching in front of her. He unbuttoned her jeans and ushered them off her hips before they fell to the ground. Bran followed them, kneeling in front of her. He pushed her legs apart slightly and looked up at her for confirmation. The simple nod was all he needed. 

He placed his hand gently over her underwear, feeling the heat radiating from the spot. She gave the slightest moan, and this encouraged Bran. He pressed his tongue against, and she gasped. Meera’s hands pushed into her hair and she pulled as he used his tongue to outline her sex from over her underwear. He tested pressure and motion until Meera’s underwear were damp and she was panting above him. 

“Bran, please.” She moaned quietly and Bran stood. He pulled her back into his hands and this time he did bring he to the couch. He dropped her down almost unceremoniously and climbed over her.  Her hands moved frantically to get him out of his clothes and he followed her guide. Once they were completely naked, Bran ducked down to suck her nipple into his mouth. He pitched the other earnestly, and Meera moaned loudly. Her nail scraped against his head and hips rubbed against his. 

Bran slid a finger inside her entrance, surprised by the slick warmth that greeted him. Sucking his finger deep inside. He proped her once, twice before pushing a second finger inside, timing this perfectly with a bite to her nipple. Meera cried out. She pushed her hips down so that Bran’s fingers moved even deeper inside. He scissored them and kissed her stomach until he reached her mould. He blew against it once before lapping his tongue against her clit. She sheriked and rubbed her hips against Bran’s hips. Encouraged, Bran applied more pressure to his lapping and pressed a third finger inside. 

Just as Bran sucked her clit into his mouth, Meera squeezed impossibly tight around him and her whole body seemed to jerk. Her back arched, breasts heaved and she screamed. “BRAN! Oh gods, seven hells.”

Bran finally pulled away from her once her body when limp against the couch. She was laying limply on the cushions and staring up at the ceiling, breathing hard. Bran was painfully hard but didn’t want to ask anything of her that she wasn’t ready for. 

Suddenly her legs wrapped around him,and pulled him close to her. His cock brushed against her heat and Bran moaned deeply. Meera nodded and Bran pushed inside, eyes going wide at the intense sensation. He held himself still until Meera was pushing back against him. Even then, he started out slow until the burning in his stomach became too much and sped up.

Meera was making him thrust for thrust, and noise for noise. She’d tighten around him and Bran would struggle not to come every time. Finally, when the tightening in his balls told him how close he was getting, he reached between them to thumb her clit. Meera shouted (”BRAN!”) and her inner walls clenched around him, pulling him right over the edge after her. 

He just managed to roll off her before collapsing and she cuddled up to him right away. He wrapped his arms around him and she rested her head against his chest.

“So…. what do you think about getting married now?”

Meera laughed


End file.
